RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU
by Alura96
Summary: Bruce Banner is in love, but Aelia, the girl of his dreams, prefers someone else. How does Bruce take this? Oneshot onesided Bruce Banner/OC Summary sucks but I hope the story doesn't suck too!


**RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU**

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here, waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

"My name is Bruce Banner and I'm in love with Aelia Madison." That was how he wanted to introduce himself these days. Somehow it was necessary to add that little detail about Aelia, for he loved her, loved everything about her, and without her name alongside his, Bruce could never feel complete.

Bruce had fallen in love before, but this was nothing like he had experienced before. For Bruce, Aelia gave meaning to the word "love". Nothing in his life started without her and nothing could end without her either. After having his heart broken more than twice before, Bruce had sworn never to fall in love again. Nothing, no one was worth all the pain and the loss. _No, you will not1_ He had warned his heart as it leaped seeing Aelia for the first time, but it was no use. Somewhere along the way, in the small smiles, and the night long conversations, half-burnt pasta for two on a single plate, the feather light touches and whispered confessions, Bruce had fallen deeply and irreversibly in love with Aelia.

He had unknowingly, unintentionally memorized every little detail of her face, her starry eyes, sun kissed skin, that dimpled smile; all her quirks and idiosyncrasies and yet- if anyone asked Banner what it was that he loved about Aelia, he would not have an answer. For he would never be able to describe what he felt- just that it was true, it was honest and it was beautiful like Aelia herself.

When she had first walked into Tony Stark's lab, he had been certain she would ignore him. She was so stunningly beautiful, and confident and graceful. With Iron Man ,Captain America, Thor and HawkEye all in the same room, who would notice the quiet scientist in the corner when he wasn't in his towering green avatar? "Everyone, this is Aelia Madison, the newest Avenger in our team." said Tony Stark, sounding as smug as if Aelia was the product of his time and effort rather than the S.H.I.E.L.D's and HawkEye's. Bruce had watched as she smiled at Tony and took his name, and then Steve's, awe and reverence colouring her voice. And then she had turned to him. Her eyes had lit up. " Banner" she had breathed. "The Incredible Hulk." And even then, Bruce had not expected Aelia to pay him more than a day's attention.

But she was back the next day, and the next, and for endless days after, in his lab. She watched him work, asking questions in brief intervals. What was that for? Where did this go? How did he make that? And she listened attentively when he explained. She did not always understand, but Bruce was touched that she bothered to try, and was patient with her. He realized that it was not pity, but friendship that brought Aelia to his lab everyday. Unlike most, she saw him when she looked into his eyes. She accepted him, as well as the Other without question. She was friend to Bruce Banner- the kind hearted, intelligent, reserved scientist with gentle eyes , but she did not falter when she looked up and smiled at the rippling mass of green muscles that was the Incredible Hulk. Aelia loved them both.

Bruce knew that Aelia did not love him any more than a friend, but he could not stop hoping. Every day she came sweeping into his lab, straightening this, folding up that, and he would watch her and laugh at her jokes and say nothing, all the while his eyes screaming "Aelia I love you. Please, please be mine." It was Tony who made him tell her finally. "If you don't tell her what you feel, how will she know, Brucie baby?" he grinned and Bruce gave him his trademark glare. "Hey don't be so uptight, even if she says no, I'm always there eh?" Tony joked.

And so Bruce told Aelia how much he loved her. It was a perfect proposal, with flowers and a lovely candle light dinner for two on a cruise ship which Tony had loaned Bruce for the occasion. But none of it could make Aelia feel something she could never feel for Bruce. Her refusal broke Bruce's heart, but Aelia was gentle with him. Bruce had always known that beautiful women were the most cruel, but Aelia was sensitive and understanding. She truly regretted being unable to love Bruce that way. Was it him/ Was it because of the Other, the terrifying green monster, that she did not love him/ Did he repulse her so much? No. It was not about him. There was someone else in her life, someone she felt deeply for, but who had no idea she loved him. After some deduction, Bruce guessed it. Aelia was in love with Captain America, the first Avenger. Steve, being still stuck in the 40s mindset was blissfully unaware.

Bruce understood Aelia's heartache and that night, under the moonlit sky, they became the closest of friends, and for that Bruce was glad. After the heartache had dimmed, and the pain was less, he realized that Aelia could not love him back, at least not that way, but he could love her, and he did, with all his heart and soul. It was bittersweet, the realization that Aelia was not his, but he would be hers, forever. He would be there for her, no matter what, waiting for her just in case she looked back and wanted him. If she didn't, he was ready to pray for the entire world's happiness to be bestowed upon her. And as long as he got to see her, talk to her, love her, Bruce Banner was content to live that way.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here, waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__._


End file.
